Mixed Feelings
by Broken Heart 14
Summary: Rating R for language. No Lemon! SetoJou. Jou ran out after almost getting killed by his father and he met Seto. Jou fainted, so what does Seto do now? Bring Jou back to Jou's house or back to his own mansion? Completed! R


**BH14**- I'm back. This story was deleted a week ago by i hate them now. they say this story is rated R not PG-13. i wonder how this story could be rated R but whatever. i'm posting this again because i'm working on the sequel to this. i hope you enjoy!

**Kai**- You desert us ::Points at BH14::

**BH14**- So?

**Tyson&Kai**- Humph!

**Fishy**- Idiots! Anyway enjoy and we do not own Yugioh.

[...] thinking

"..."talking

**Mixed Feelings**

Jou Katsuya ran as fast as he could. He couldn't stand the pain anymore. Every single day, his dad would beat him constantly, and it hurts. To Jou, his father isn't human, but a monster. Tonight, his father went really far, because he actually tried to kill Jou.

"Man, I hope I got away from him." Jou was now at a park with no one around. He slowly sat down on a bench and breathes out a sigh of relief. None of his friends know about this, well except for Yugi. Jou was very thankful to have a friend like Yugi by his side because through thick and thin, Yugi has always been there for him. However, there's always some things you gotta handle yourself right? [Yeah, like the fact that I'm crazy about Seto Kaiba. This is hopeless.]

"It's a little bit late to be out isn't it puppy?" Then Seto Kaiba came into view. He was wearing his usual cold smirk alright.

Jou jumped and turned to stared at Seto. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT, YOU DAMN CEO?"

"No need to yell pup, I think you just made me deaf. I didn't sneak up on you, you know." Seto slowly walked towards the bench and sat down next to Jou.

"Yeah whatever, well then why are you out here?" Jou asked, curious. He's never seen Seto around here much anyway.

Seto look up at Jou as if he has two head. "I need some fresh air too you know, and I was thinking pup." [Yeah, about a certain puppy. Damn, I'm hopeless.]

"The Great Seto Kaiba thinking? Now that's real irony. So, how's Mokuba? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's fine. And for your information, I do think unlike some stupid puppy. Come to think of it, you haven't even argued or fight back when I call you by that. What's wrong today puppy? Feeling sorry for yourself?" Seto was trying to provoke Jou alright, he love to make Jou angry, and he always seems to succeed.

Jou was mad alright, real mad. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE SHIT? MY LIFE'S BAD ENOUGH ALREADY THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I DON'T NEED YOU TO A CONSTANT THORN AT MY SIDE. JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE." Then Jou stormed off, far, far away from Seto Kaiba. Far enough to get away from all the pain, all the hurt, and everything else. By now, tears were making its way down Jou's face. There was no longer any need to keep them bottled up inside anymore, everything's over now. Then a hand shot out and grabbed Jou's hand, making him turn around and he saw none other than Seto. "Let me go damn it."

"No, first tell me why you're crying like this? What happened to you?" Seto asked. He was worried about Jou. He's never seen him act this way before. Jou was always the hyper kid wasn't he?

"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU A DAMN THING. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME. I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY." More tears were flowing down now, but Jou didn't care. He was so tired of keeping all these emotions bottled up inside of him. He was tired and at the end of his ropes. He needed a way out, just to get out and go to a far away place where no one can hurt him at all.

"Well, you'll have my pity whether you want it or not. Do you want me to take you back home?" Seto was now supporting Jou because it seems that Jou's been deprived of all his strength.

"NO, NO, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE, BACK TO HIM. NO NO NO, PLEASE JUST GET ME AWAY." Jou was sounding very desperately, and he had promptly fainted in the arms of none other than Seto Kaiba.

"JOU? JOU? OH, WHAT THE HELL? You're gonna drive me crazy puppy." Then Seto decided to carry Jou back to his mansion since Jou didn't want to go to his own house.

When Jou woke up the next morning he found himself in a large room. Everything around him look very expensive. then he turn to his left and he almost dies from shock. Seto Kaiba was sleeping right next to him. Jou quickly jumped off the bed when Seto opened his eyes and stared at Jou.

"What? Are you afraid to sleep next to me puppy?" Seto asked Jou.

Jou didn't know how to answer Seto's question. [What the hell is he asking? Of course I'm scared of sleeping next to him, but I can't tell him that or he'll suspect something. Great, this is just great.] "Uh, no. Of course not. What am I doing here anyway?"

"Puppy, you told me you didn't want to go home remember. Then you have to go and fainted on me, and so I have to bring you back here. Well, not to be nosy or anything puppy, but why do you have all those bruises all over your body? What exactly happened to you?" Seto clearly remember all those bruises that were on his puppy's body yesterday. He couldn't believe who could do such a thing to Jou. [I'll kill the damn bastard who dares to hurt my puppy.]

Jou panicked. What should he tell Seto? The truth or just make up an excuse? [I can't lie to him. He would know right away. Damn Seto and his smartass, but then why did I go and fall in love with him?] "It's...i-it's my...father." That was all that Jou said.

Seto was shocked to say the least. He couldn't understand why Jou's father would do that to him. "I'm sorry Jou. I didn't know-" Seto was cut off by a loud knocking on his door. He went to open the door to find Mokuba standing there, looking very impatient. "Mokuba, what are you doing here?"

"I went to look for you big brother. I didn't see you come home so I was worried, but then I fell asleep. Huh, Oh, hey Jou." Mokuba then move into the room to sit next to Jou.

Jou smiled at Mokuba. "Hey Mokuba! So, how are ya?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here Jou? I didn't expect to see you here. Is it because...oh, are you going out with Seto?" Without waiting for an answer, Mokuba just continue on. "You two are perfect together. Hahaha, I had hoped that this would happen one day, and now it has come true."

"Uh...no, you see, it's...a not ...like that." Jou was stuttering and as nervous as hell. Sure he was happy that Mokuba liked him, but hey it's embarassing right?

Seto decided that it was time to step in even though his face has the same red color as Jou. "Mokuba, don't assume thing like that. Now, get out so I can get ready and make breakfast."

Mokuba jumped up happily. "Okay, hurry up okay? I'm really hungry." Then Mokuba was gone. He's pretty fast ne?

Jou's stomach then grumbled which cause him to blush even more. "Err, sorry." Jou scratched his head and laugh nervously.

Seto smiled, but not the usual cold smile, it was a real smile. "No problem puppy."

"HEY, DON'T CALL ME PUPPY." Jou wasn't angry, but hey, he's still his old self.

"How about my puppy?" Seto finally made his choice, but he fear for Jou's rejection.

Jou was stunned. Did he heard Seto correctly? Or was he just imaginning things? "W-what? What did you just say?"

Seto sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy at all. "You heard me Jou. I want you to be mine."

"B-but why?"

"You idiot, isn't it obvious? I'm in love with you." Then Seto hung his head down and close his eyes, awaiting Jou's rejection, but it didn't come.

Jou slowly lifted Seto's chin up to look at Seto's face. "You...you love me? But how can you love me? You were supposed to hate me right?"

Seto slowly opened his eyes. "Yes, I love you, and I've never hated you Jou. Those things I've said were all just a cover up. I know you don't love me, but I guess I couldn't hide it anymore. I'm sorry, I gotta go."

Jou grabbed Seto's arm to prevent him from leaving. "Seto, wait. I-I do love you. Very much."

Seto stared at Jou as if he just solve the mystery of his life. "You're mine puppy. Forever and always." Then Seto leaned down and captured Jou's lips. They kiss each other passionately. Seto quickly slide his tongue into Jou's mouth, and he tasted all that was Jou's. Jou moaned and he enjoyed this very much. They had to reluctantly pull apart for air. However, Seto didn't stop there, he nuzzled his way down to Jou's neck, and suck on Jou's neck.

When Seto finally pulled away, Jou found that Seto just gave him a hickey. "Hey, why did you do that?"

Seto smirked. "So everyone would know that you're mine now." When Seto finished he was pushed down on the bed by Jou. "Hey, what are you doing now koi?"

Jou smiled. "I'm giving you payback for what you did koi." Then Jou attacked Seto's neck while Seto was laughing, really happy for the first time in his life after so many long years.

"I'll always protect you puppy. Always." Seto whispered into Jou's ear.

Jou smile yet again, truely happy. "I know. Love you Seto."

"Love ya too, Jou, my puppy." The two embraced each other while Mokuba watched from outside. he was happy that his big brother was happy now, and he like Jou very much. He then clutched his hungry stomach and sneaked off slowly towards the kitchen.

* * *

This is done. My first time writing a Yugioh fanfics. I really hope everyone enjoyed this story. I have a lot of fun writing it.

**Fishy**- Sure, sure.

**Kai**- I hate you BH14.

**Tyson**- Write a story about us next.

**BH14**- Humph, why should I?

**Tyson**- ::Puppy dog eyes:: Plweasse!

**BH14**- ::Looks away:: Must not look. NO!

**Tyson**- PLWEASE!

**BH14**- NOOOO! ::Looks at Tyson face:: Damn, okay, maybe okay. I'm not sure yet.

**Tyson**- Aww, I love you.

**Kai**- Aren't you supposed to love me koi? ::Pout::

**Tyson**- Of course I love you koi ::Hugs::

**Fishy**- ::Sigh:: Read and Reviews please!

**BH14**- Bye!

**Fishy, Kai and Tyson**- ::Waves::

Broken Heart 14


End file.
